


What is a "best friend" ?

by Ainslee2517



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainslee2517/pseuds/Ainslee2517
Summary: Just another rant lmao. The last one actually kinda helped me so I figured I'd do another one. This has been on my mind for a while.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	What is a "best friend" ?

**Author's Note:**

> I know alot of people are probably gonna think "oh this is just teenage angst, you'll get over it" but it still hurts, ya know ?

I don't know if I've ever had a best friend.

Sure I've got friends now but I don't think I'm best friends with anyone. 

I've always wanted that special connection. Wanted someone who knew everything about me and accepted it completely. 

My platonic soul mate.

I feel replaceable with most of my friends. While they're never mean to me, I feel like if they had to pick one person to kick out of our group, it would unanimously be me. 

I'm only in highschool so i know I have more important things to worry about but I just want to know what that connection feels like. 

To just click with someone so well you feel like you've known them their entire life.

What is having a best friend like ? 

All my friends have best friends but I don't and I always feel a little left out. I don't want to say anything though. I don't want them to feel bad or "pity" me. I hate that feeling. 

What is having a best friends like ? Can someone explain what it means to them ? How do you know if you're best friends ? How do you know they reciprocate those feelings ? 

And why do I want this so bad ?

**Author's Note:**

> it'd be helpful if you guys could answer the questions but you don't have to. Luv yall ! Stay safe !


End file.
